peacefandomcom-20200223-history
HolyGeek Linux Report
http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v514/HolyGeek/puppy1.png LINUX Without The Hype A HolyGeeks report for Tmxxine Linux is an alternative operating system to the ubiquitous MS Windows. It is: * Free * Fun * Future enhanced Linux is stable, viruses are practically non existent. Linux is hardware independent, supporting community choice and international Internet standards. Linux contains components that make it sustainable in a mobile computing dominated future: # It is open source (similar to freeware) # It maintains and develops standards, with ease of use and modularity as a goal # It has an excellent penguin (Tux) Wot happened to me (A true story from Lobster) My first experience of Linux was a Slackware distribution double CD set. My computer friends had never even heard of Linux and could not understand my interest. They though I was mad (since confirmed). Five weeks of suffering ensued. Using a 9600 modem dial up for questions about graphic cards and so on to anyone who would help, I eventually got the X window terminal and then Netscape running in low res. Frankly it was dire. Like eating tar. (Health warning for the curious - Do not eat tar!) Patience or the inclination to go any further evaporated. I knew Linux was important and kept an eye on its development and progress. I did not require servers or routers or specialist Unix programs. Most of the networking I came across was Windows based. A desktop Linux was emerging. It was the only sort of Linux that interested me. One day whilst seeking Nirvana (the mind state not the band), I came across Redmond Linux on the cover of a computer magazine. It gave me only one problem (getting the mouse to work) and it ran smoothly and looked familiar. mmm . . . I decided Linux was advancing sufficiently to move away from the 'We own your computer' Borg mentality of Windows but not cold turkey for this crustacean - hell no. Take your time Crusty - take a couple of years to migrate. :First I needed a good distro and I eventually settled on Knoppix. 100% free Debian. Knoppix does not touch your hard drive (the whole thing is booted from CD - by changing your bios settings) and later you can install on a hard disk. Knoppix now even has the ability to save your settings (if you wish) on the hard disk. Knoppix is designed to run primarily from CD. Knoppix is good. It works. It is stable. I got it on my hard disk after learning about partitioning. I liked it - eh but now what . . . : Most of the programs with Linux are available and usually better on Windows as freeware (that is my opinion). Well I decided to program (something quite alien to me). I choose programming in XBasic as it was dual Linux/Windows. I tried very hard to do all the development in Linux; learning by doing but ended up in MS Windows again. Yep gentle reader, I am a slacker. My efforts to program led to ALMS A simple program but at present only compiled for Windows. I also realised that a new type of programming language was required. This led to ASQ Knoppix taught me many things and introduced me to Bash (one of the command line shells - similar to MS-DOS). Whilst trying to program I tried an old Red Hat distro and started reading up on Tux (a fellow fish enthusiast). I was trying to burn Mandrake distros (a few dozen fried disks later I can burn distros no problemo). Then went into distro frenzy. Broadband available now. Very quickly developed a liking for small distros (shorter downloads) and self booters. They were a good introduction. I am trying to get one "Featherweight" Linux, installed to hard disk right now. As a bootable small KDE distro, it is a delight. Soon I was installing Linux versions such as Kannotix, Yoper, Ubuntu and Fedora to hard drive, yet still prefering the smaller distros. I have Puppy as my main system with Ubuntu, Kanotix and Fedora in the wings. For Kannotix I had to partition the hard disk, learn German (well almost), resolve the resolution and sort out the broadband connection. The CD booting version was easier. I percevered with Kanotix as it uses cutting edge 100% free Debian. It took me about six hours. In other words Linux is not as simple as it promises. Life. It was not five weeks and it was no longer tar. Puppy incidentally, just works. Learning takes time. All these little niggles need sorting. Nobody but programmers and incessant tinkerers should be concerned with an operating system. An operating system is after all just a carrier for a browser and a few niche programs (mainly a browser though). An OS is nothing more than a glorified CMOS BIOS. Incidentally, Linux turns every computer user into an opinionated expert. So be careful. Anyways . . . I was getting up to speed. Linux has strange ways. For example Linux sometimes denies access to your own CD/ROM drive. This is a security measure called mounting but it feels like censorship. "Give me back my CD, you fascist, fish eating, Geek", would be heard on numerous occasions and in stronger dialects. Existence is suffering and Linux was helping to drive this piece of Buddha dharma home. I now spend most of my time in Puppy Linux which I consider the most cute and fun distro. I love Puppy. Slow Migration is it even required? For the average punter an operating system comes with the computer. This really is the test. When a hardware seller says, 'I can sell you this system for X amount with Windows XP but with the Free OS it is $100 less. Which would you go for? Most will still go for the safe Windows route. The ever fabled, smoother and easier and better and update in a years time for more fleecing. Baaa! Baaa! OR the more savvy might say 'Is it a penguin?' 'Tux powered?' Eventually the salesman will not know because the operating system will be a generic component. No longer a complication. Systems such as Xandros, Linspire, Mandriva, Red Hat and Suse Novell are all commercial operating systems based on Linux and being shipped on hardware. Q: Is Linux better than XP? :Answer: :No. For the average user no. Not yet. I estimate a year or two and it will be increasingly shipped on hardware. Microsoft is powerful and have lobbied, marketed and bullied their way onto nearly every new computer. Linux is in phones. Running PDA's. Running Tivo. Why should a license be paid to Microsoft, when a free option is more reliable, flexible and easier to use? Why? Because so far it has been engineered that way. Times and markets change. Bill's gate will shut when we can no longer afford defunct and high maintenance glitz. First something better is required. Q: You get what you pay for - right? :Answer: :IBM, SUN, Novell and other major companies are investing millions of dollars in developing a commercial and free Linux environment. They are moving towards open source and paying for the required desktop enhancements, tweaks, professional nad commercial infrastructure. Linux is already renowned as reliable geek technology. The truth is Linux works well from phones, to PDA's, to super computers and next generation Quantum computers Q: Commercial software is better - right? :Answer: :Yes. There is freeware that is good quality and worth making use of. Open Office is completely stable and works well. Mozilla Firefox and Thunderbird all work (you can use them on Windows too). That ease of use will continue. The real debate is not after all about whether your computer has Intel inside; it is whether it works. A working environment is the criteria and Linux is working for more and more people. It is ready for mass migration. The global commercial benefits of Linux, far outweigh the interests of closed source Microsoft. The Bill Gates legacy is coming to an end. The service orientated Microsoft is completely dependent on charging or leasing what is neither required or viable long term. When Linux is simply more usable, for more people, it reachs critical mass. It is happening. When should I move to Linux? The truth is that Microsoft has done the computer industry a great service. Every desktop PC has the same generic OS and it has evolved into a good, simple, general purpose, usable, working OS. Yes there are Windows variants and problems but Linux too is very varied (more so). We will move to Linux when it is convenient to do so. In other words when it is fully compatible and no different from running Windows. Linux is different? Only in your themes. If you want to be different - use an abacus. Maybe in early 2006 or 2007 most of us will be using Linux without even pausing to notice the transition. Who cares about what OS is running on your hardware? To most people it is all geek. Desktop standardization has been a boon in workplace environments. Years ago, I remember working at a company that was deciding which computer to go with - the then new PC or another microcomputer not MS-based. The 'other' computer had superior hardware features, but the microcomputer with the MS software won out because of ease of use. And then later on, I was supporting in a PC and Macintosh environment. PC software support was simple, because of the standards people had adopted, but the Macs? Sheesh! It seemed like every person with a keyboard and a design idea was writing and selling software for children and students, and support was exceedingly difficult because it was an era of 'anything goes.' And even on the PC, one OS I supported, the wonderful PICK OS, had at least 12 variations. Linux was/is the same, but I see it winnowing down to commonalities that are wonderful now. Installing software Do you know what any of these are? # Furballs or tarballs (or something) # apt-get install (Debian and derivatives) # RPM (Red Hat Package manager) # Synaptic # Klik # Portage (used by Gentoo and the semi-commercial VLOS) # Yum (Fedora and RedHat) # Autopackage No reason why you should, unless you are a Linux user. They are all involved in installing software. Who cares? I want to go to a web site click on install or download. Check, verify, download and install. If I want gibberish, I'll talk to a Microsoft consultant. Installing from the command line went out with the ark. Is that too much to program? Pah! Penguins, sort it! Tux depends on you. You have to install as root incidentally. Don't know what that means? Why should you. Root and su (super user) and mounting and . . . all geek gibberish. Those on a network might be served by some of these restrictions. Installing should be as easy as going to a site and clicking a button (this is what new generation installers are attempting). It is coming. What is the best Linux Distro? Distro = distribution. It means how Linux is configured and what packages are provided. The best Linux desktop distro does need consistency. It has not fully emerged yet. There is great variability in the Linux world. It is likely to be Ubuntu as it has both the Open source and commercial people involved and dedicated. Some Linux distributions such as Red Hat, Mandriva, Suse-Novell and Xandros are sold. Commercial programs also provide free versions (no support and other service features). Wannabee billionaires are providing excellent commercial versions such as Xandros and Linspire, which are being shipped with computers. A penguin is coming. Debian with derivatives such as Ubuntu and Knoppix are free. Linux is varied in style, presentation, content and goals. Variability ideally should come after consistency and a common core. However Linux is not about should. It is about variability and freedom to do it better and differently. Of all the bistro distros I have tried, four stand out: # Kanotix based on Knoppix/Debian for ease of use and simplicity of CD running operation # Fedora for flexibility and professionalism. Mandriva(Mandrake) and Suse-Novell, I have very limited experience of (just used the Mandrake live CD and the Novell-Suse net install CD) They also offer commercially supported systems and seem equal in professionalism from what little I have seen. # Puppy for speed and long term potential. Puppy is leaner and faster than anything else. It is simple and Windows like. It is not designed to compete with the more developed systems - but it does. # Ubuntu for presently being the best. Ubuntu will send you a free CD, so you can try out Linux. Is Linux more reliable? What you are familiar with feels more reliable. so the answer is No. Potentially yes but for most users and most desktop machines (not servers where it undoubtedly is more reliable) at the present time (March 2005) NO. Programs crash or are incomplete (because they are in early development or badly/hastily written or whatever). Programs behave differently. Commands are different. Menus are different. It is not choice, it is inconsistency. People do not adopt Linux because they have spent long enough learning Windows. However the programs and environment are all improving very rapidly. Linux is getting more reliable and easy for desktop users. I always feel more secure in Linux. Sometimes too secure. Can not get into my own system half the time . . . With Windows I am being bombarded by phishers, trojan writers, system hijackers, spyware. advertisers and other Gates to nowhere. Q: What software is reliable on Linux * Firefox * Thunderbird * Open Office * Gaim * Audacity you may be familiar with. Many more are available. Question: Can I use my mic? : Sometimes. Maybe if you fiddle with esoteric settings for a while. Maybe it just works. Plug and play and autodetection is there for ever more hardware. I have problems setting up a mic on Windows (less so with XP) Question: Can I use my modem? : It depends on type of modem you have. If you have got a winmodem, you'll have to look for some Linux driver on linmodems.org It will be a hard job to install it. Real external modems work. Ubuntu tends to recognise hardware very well and increasingly the autodetection introduced in Knoppix is beginning to fruit. Question: Can I use Wi-Fi? : Probably not but increasingly yes. Question: USB? : You may have to reboot and maybe not even then. Though I did get my USB camera working with Linux easily and this was a major struggle with XP (I had to wait until the drivers were created) Question: What works? : Practically everything else. Your software will be free. Your data secure. Your system reliable. Your support free. Your choice widening every month. I want to try Linux . . . Q: You can't fool me an' keep the good stuff. I want to try Linux . . . :A: Want to be part of the future eh? Welcome to the Real World. LOL. Try one of the live distros mentioned below. They all run from CD. * Knoppix Based on 100% free Debian. Secure. Well supported and developed. Highly influential. This is a big 600-700meg distro. It is very stable. Klaus Knopper listens to his users. I sent off for the distro as it was practically impossible to download by modem. Read the Knoppix free pdf Book * Kanotix Better than Knoppix? I think so. Install to HD is a work in progress * Featherweight Small, slim very usable. Install to HD is a work in progress * Austrumi Latvian language with English support. * Puppy Ay Chihuahua! Small Windows like, can run from CD or keydrive. So cute. I liked the way Barry responded and helped clarify. He is also doing something rather unique * Beatrix Simple Gnome based. Vast potential. Excellent cats, including Beatrix. This is so elegant. 200 meg. It only has the programs the average user requires. Probably the most pleasant Linux to just use for those not interested in computers. * Lnx-bbc Experienced users. 'Leave no trace' rescue CD * Damn Small Linux A business card size (50MB) bootable Live CD Linux distribution, it has a functional and easy to use desktop. Based on Knoppix. * Feather Linux Small dark and cool. Knoppix based. Based on Damn Small Linux. * SAM Mandrake based 200 meg ISO, Firefox and Skype included. Very usable. More features than Beatrix. Designed for everyday simplicity. * Luit Modular version of Damn Small Linux * Ubuntu Developing into the best Gnome/Debian distro. Will send you a live CD for free and one for your friends. * Slax - Slack Linux based. Easy to use. Good presentation. Making the original slackware acessible to more users. To run one of these distros: * Download the ISO file and burn using BurnCDCC or send off for the CD (Ubuntu is free incidentally) * Enter your Bios * Change to boot from CD * Play with distro * Change back to boot from hard disk in the BIOS There now, you are a Linux user . . . Nothing on your computer was even effected not so difficult was it More Live CD's Conclusion - Tux is THE Penguin KNOPPIX 3.9 (the last single CD Knoppix) is offering a permanent home directory on harddisk even on NTFS, the XP flavoured way of storing information on the hard disk. What does this mean? # Working Operating System files on a secure, non interferable CD (no malware in the Operating system) # New Operating System required? Change the Boot CD. Files remain on hard disk. # USB Keydrive Operating Systems allows portability of knowledge (files) and Operating system Ubuntus commercial wing (they will be charging for support and consultancy) have just employed a Desktop designer, whose first job was to find everything wrong with their existing system. Linux is strong enough to examine and rectify and learn. Windozers are you waking up yet? IBM, Sony and Toshiba are working on the cell processor, (10 times) faster than Intel's best. The cell processor, initially for the Play Station 3, is a grid-style super computer consisting of many small computers, connected on-chip, in a grid pattern to work together. Linux, will move easily onto this processor, already supporting grid computing now. Microsoft Windows becomes increasingly influenced by 'that little penguin'. The many processor and adaptabiity of Linux will enable its eventual integration. The public (me an' you guys) buy rubbish or even non-working or lethal products if hyped. You think lives have not been lost due to critical systems relying on unstable or insecure operating systems? Think again. We are fleeced and endangered and dependent on flaky operating systems. All together now. Baaa! Baaaa! Linux is used by computer hardcore power users, requiring more robust facilities. Increasingly desktop and easier to use distributions are encouraging people to try Linux. They like it and want more. Firefox is doing well because it works - and well, with 44 million downloads and the potential 10% market share by mid 2005 already exceeded. Open Office 2 offers a free, sensible Office Suite. New Gnome Office and KDE Office suites are being developed. High quality and specialised programs are often designed for and on Linux, with Windows users being provided for as a courtesy. Windows will eventually have support for running Linux. If it does not, then Tux will just swallow the imploding and collapsing Gates empire. Microsoft is not a healthy option. So you can just wait or become involved. The future is penguinated. Take a bow Tux. Tech Tips from HolyGeeks Any technology distinguishable from magic is insufficiently advanced. :(Foundation's Fear, 1997) HolyGeeks recommend familiarisation with the following products for easy transition into a penguin enabled future * Communication: ICQ, Skype, Gaim * Browser: Firefox * Email: Thunderbird * Office Suite: OpenOffice * Freeware software tested and approved by Holygeeks * Other Pricelessware freeware * Computer Know How info on developing computer skills * Tech Tips about Wikis will tell you what and how to edit mediawiki wikis http://sfx-images.mozilla.org/affiliates/Buttons/125x50/takebacktheweb_125x50.png ---- return to Main Page